


i struggle to contain the love that's in my veins

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even takes Isak to a traveling fair at the end of summer.





	i struggle to contain the love that's in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> me??? writing something that isnt smut??? we have truly seen it all
> 
> this fair isnt an actual thing and doesnt exist, or it would be an amazing coincidence if it does bc i just made it up
> 
> title from sledgehammer by fifth harmony (have i ever named a fic with a title from a song that isnt by a girl group or female pop artist?)

It had taken Even some effort to convince his boss to let him off his shift to go to the annual end of summer fair, since all of his co-workers wanted to go, too. But he’s very charming, and his boss likes him, so he’s one of the few lucky ones who actually got it off. He’s thrilled because he loves the fair, and this is the first year that he’s aware of Isak’s beautiful existence while the fair is happening.

They hold hands as they wander through the different attractions. The sun is nowhere to be seen, and it’s chilly for august. Isak is wearing Even’s jean jacket, his hair blowing in the wind. He looks so awfully cute that Even feels the need to lean in every few minutes and kiss him, run his thumb over the soft flesh of his pink cheeks.

“Look,” Isak says, squeezing his fingers in his other hand as he points to a large stuffed teddy bear tagged up to the front of a ring-tossing booth. Even lets Isak pull him along as he strides towards the counter. “You should win me one,” he challenges, and surely Isak knows Even would try to win the moon off the sky for him, if that were at all possible.

So he pays for three hoops. Even had always been quite good at sports in school, so he isn’t that surprised when he gets two hoops around the neck of a bottle, and Isak cheers and claps obnoxiously when the teenager working at the booth uses scissors to cut the plastic tag holding the bear to the pole.

The girl hands Isak his teddy bear and he grins so wide that Even could probably count all his teeth, and he just slots their fingers back together, ridiculously gone for the boy.

“How long have you two been together?” she asks with a kind smile, leaning over the counter.

Even smiles and pulls Isak into his chest, kissing his forehead. Isak blushes and tries to push him away half-heartedly. “Almost nine months,” Even tells her, and Isak huffs before he’s un-linking his and Even’s fingers and shoving his hand towards her.

Even has to bite the inside of his cheek to control the stupidly wide smile that always threatens to take over his face when Isak shows his ring to people.

“It’s beautiful,” the girl says to Isak, and Isak just smiles brightly and looks up at Even and links their fingers back together.

Isak tucks his large teddy bear under his arm, Even swinging their hands as they start walking away from the ring-toss booth. “So, what do you wanna do next?”

Isak’s forehead wrinkles as he thinks, his head tilting to the side. He looks so fucking adorable. Even wants to kiss him. So he does. He cups his rosy cheek in his palm, and kisses him deep and slow. Isak grins when he draws back.

“Spinning teacups?” Isak suggests, his teddy bear pressing against Even’s chest.

Even leans down and kisses him again, quick and sweet this time, and nods. “Whatever you want.”

After the spinning teacups, Isak wants to go on the big ferris wheel, so they do.

Isak leans over the safety bar, his teddy bear pressed up against his tummy. “I’ve never liked heights.” He frowns, their little seat swinging a bit as they move higher.

“Baby, you’re the one who wanted to go on the wheel,” Even reminds him, and Isak leans into his side.

“I know,” he sighs, turning his face so that the cold tip of his nose nuzzles against Even’s neck. “I don’t mind them with you.”

Even huffs out a laugh and kisses his forehead. “And you say I’m a sap.”

“Don’t be mean to me,” Isak pouts, leaning more into Even. Even rolls his eyes fondly, and lifts his arm to settle it over Isak’s shoulders. Their cart swings back and forth slowly.

Even kisses the top of his head, letting Isak snuggle in as they share warmth. When they reach the top, he looks down at the fair around them, the streams of people. Isak’s fingers curl around the safety bar as he leans over it. 

“Let’s go on the carousel when we get down?” Isak asks, and Even nudges his face with his own nose, until Isak turns back to look at him, his eyes going a little cross-eyed from how close they are.

“We’ve only just got to the top and you’re already thinking about after? Life is now, Issy,” Even says, shaking Isak’s shoulder.

Isak rolls his eyes and shoves him playfully, before he’s reaching for Even, delicate fingers gripping tightly as he kisses him. They make out lazily until the end of the cycle and their cart stutters to a halt with a slight creak and the bar’s lifted. The teenager manning the ride gives them a knowing look. Isak’s lips are bright pink, wet and swollen, and Even doubts he looks that much better.

Isak links their fingers together and pulls Even away from the ferris wheel, towards the carousel. They wait in line behind a lot of younger children, Isak leaning against the railing and watching the ride as it finishes its cycle. “It’s so pretty,” Isak hums, eyeing at the mirrored centre.

“You’re so pretty,” Even answers, earning an eye roll from Isak, accompanied by a weak shove, a faint blush rising on his cheeks.

“What do you want to ride on?” Even asks once they’re allowed on, resting his hand on the cold surface of a pumpkin, just as two little girls run inside. Isak raises his brows at him and looks down pointedly, towards Even’s crotch.

“You’re ridiculous,” Even laughs. “I don’t think we can do that here without getting very much arrested, so choose something else.”

“Okay, okay. Hmm. The ponies have been scientifically proven as the best, I’m pretty sure,” Isak tells him with a serious nod, skipping ahead of him before halting beside a carousel horse. Even raises an eyebrow but hoists himself onto the horse next to the one Isak’s chosen with great ease. 

Isak pouts out his lower lip as he attempts to climb on while holding his bear under his arm, his sneaker on the little step. Even watches him for a few seconds in amusement before reaching toward him, palm outstretched. “You want me to take the bear?”

Isak shoves the bear at Even without hesitation before he attempts the second time, one hand on the saddle and the other on the swirly pole. He pulls himself into the seat and beams at Even, seemingly proud of his achievement. Even’s pretty certain his heart does an actual backflip in his chest.

The ride lets out a low whir before the kiddy jewellery-box-music starts, the lights flashing as the ride begins to turn slowly. Even gets a bit of a shock when he notices that the ponies move up and down their poles, making him reach out and hold onto said pole. 

Even feels a bit ridiculous, he’s almost two meters tall and twenty years old, and here he is riding the carousel ponies with his eighteen year old fiancé. Fiancé. Fuck. Even only proposed a few weeks ago, when they were in Morocco with the boys, so he isn’t quite used to it. He’ll probably never be used to it, actually. But he doesn’t mind at all, he loves the way calling Isak his _fiancé_ instead of _boyfriend_ , and the ring on Isak’s finger make his stomach swoop.

Once the ride has slowed down to a stop, Even slips off the saddle of the fake pony, the stuffed bear still tucked under his arm, as Isak comes to his side and links their arms as they step off the carousel.

Even tucks his hands into his pockets, Isak copying him, so that they walk aimlessly, connected at the elbow. Isak sidles a bit closer, his elbow nudging at Even’s side, so that if he wanted, he could easily rest his head on Even’s shoulder.

They find a temporary tattoo booth, and they have rainbow ones, so they get matching ones on their cheeks. They take a cute selfie and Isak posts it on Instagram with “fair day with the fiancé” as the caption, ending in the rainbow emoji. It’s one of Even’s favorites, for sure.

It’s getting later and colder by the time they leave the tattoo booth. Isak curls in toward Even, fitting himself against his side as they stroll through the food stalls. Isak visibly perks up when he spots a young guy making cotton candy, pulling Even along and stopping at the table.

“Let’s get some,” Isak tells him, his eyes big and pleading. He’s making that face Even knows means Isak knows Even will never say no to him.

Even chuckles and reaches for his wallet as Isak smiles triumphantly and starts talking to the man, rubbing his palms together as Even tries to keep hold of the teddy bear while getting money out.

“Blue, thanks,” Isak says, when the guy asks what color he wants, his eyes brighter than any of the lights of the fair rides. Even wraps his arm around his waist and leans down to nuzzle his nose into the soft skin between Isak’s hairline and the collar of his jacket, his fingers flexing on Isak’s small waist.

Isak thanks the guy before Even’s pulling him away. “Can you hold it for me?” Isak asks him, holding his cotton candy out to him so that Even can pinch the end of the plastic stick between his fingers, having to let go of Isak to do so.

Isak stretches out his fingers and Even wants to press his lips to the diamond on his finger. Isak takes his cotton candy back with a grin, holding it still as he pinches at the soft sugar of it, opening his mouth wide and setting it on his tongue.

Even wraps his arm back around his waist as Isak pinches off a big piece, holding it in front of Even’s lips. Even opens his mouth, letting Isak place the spun sugar onto the centre of his tongue. He closes his mouth around it and lets it dissolve, and pulls Isak’s body closer to his own so that he can kiss him softly. They’ve both got sugary stickiness on their mouths.

Even thinks it must be getting very late as they stroll back towards the game stalls, Isak absorbed by his cotton candy. He has to keep a firm hand on Isak’s waist and make sure he doesn’t fall, since he’s staring at his precious candy instead of looking at where he’s walking.

Isak bites off a big chunk, chewing it slowly. He isn’t using his fingers anymore, instead opting for just diving his face into the mountain of sugar to take bites, which Even knows means his entire face is covered in the sticky substance. It’s probably in his hair, too. He’s not sure why the picture makes his heart feel like it’s bursting. 

Even spots a photo-booth just ahead of them, pulling Isak towards it hurriedly. “Ev?” Isak laughs confusedly, stumbling to keep up with his long strides before Even’s pulling open the curtain and herding Isak inside. Isak drops his cotton candy stick down onto the floor as Even pulls him onto the bench.

Isak’s laughing as he falls down onto the bench heavily, Even squeezing in next to him, the bear set down on his thighs and leaning towards Isak. Even digs around for his wallet, feeding the booth a bill before pressing the red button.

Isak’s laughing hard, his cheeks pink and his eyes bright and Even is laughing at Isak laughing as the camera goes off. The next countdown starts on the screen and Isak looks at him before he’s pulling a goofy grin and Even copies, tilting his head towards Isak. The next countdown starts and Even looks over at Isak, sees him smiling wide, leaning more into Even’s side. Even feels his heart thump, his world slowing down. Even’s still staring at him when the camera goes off.

Isak looks back at him after, checking to see what he’s doing. His giddy laughter dies down, right before he lets out one last breathy giggle. Even looks down at Isak’s lips, bright pink with sugar, before back up at his wide eyes. The camera goes off again, and that sets it off.

Isak reaches for him, hands on his jaw and pulling him towards him. Even kisses him hungrily, his hand falling to his thigh as the other presses to the metal behind them. The teddy bear slips down onto the floor, neither one of them caring one bit. Isak makes a soft sound into his mouth as Even sucks on his lower lip. His lips and the area surrounding his lips and his cheeks are all sticky, just like Even guessed. He hears the camera go off somewhere in the back of his mind.

He crowds Isak into the corner of the booth, leaning over his body as he pries Isak’s lips apart, edging the tip of his tongue into his mouth. Isak moans softly as their tongues touch. Even licks into his mouth, licking away the sweetness of the cotton candy as Isak’s fingers sneak into his hair. Even digs his fingers into Isak’s thigh as he shifts to get his knee up onto the bench, using his advantage to kiss Isak deeper, tilting his head back and fucking his tongue into his mouth. Isak moans against him, loud enough that it reverberates down into his chest. He hears the camera click.

He leans Isak back and gets his legs up so that he can slot in between them, presses his hips against Isak’s, and is kissing him to within an inch of his life when there’s a knock on the booth that has Even pulling back. 

“Ignore it,” Isak groans, pulling Even back in and kissing him desperately. Even goes with him, kissing him with just as much fervor, but then the knocking gets a bit louder and someone is clearing their throat, and Even pulls back again, breathing hard.

“I think we should go.”

Isak’s cheeks flush pink as Even leans away from him, eyes sticking to his parted lips, wanting to kiss him forever. His eyes dart downwards just to check that he isn’t the only one hard in his jeans. He isn’t. 

Isak bends down to pick up the bear as Even pulls open the curtain, sliding out into the cold air. There’s a group of very embarrassed looking teenagers there, most giggling nervously and staring at the ground. Even smiles at them apologetically as Isak steps out behind him, hiding his entire face in the bear’s fur.

Even takes their strip of photographs from the slot outside, before reaching back for Isak’s bare hand and linking their fingers together, pulling him away quickly.

“Fuck!” he laughs once they’re far enough. Isak joins him, his cheeks bright pink and shaking his head.

“Shit, that was so embarrassing. How did that even happen?” he asks, sounding almost disbelieving. He’s fanning at his face with his hands to try and cool his burning cheeks. It’s cute.

Even shakes his head before pulling Isak closer by his elbow, holding up their strip. He skims his eyes over all six photos before he nods, pointing to the one where he’s staring at Isak. “That’s how.”

 

They stop to get food from Max on their way home. Even sets up their vegan meals – Even is trying to make them eat as meatless as possible, much to Isak’s dismay, but even Isak can’t resist the vegan burger from Max – while Isak sets the teddy bear Even won for him on their we-throw-all-our-clothes-on-this-chair-because-we’re-lazy-chair, making Even smile.

After they’ve eaten, Even gathers their wrappers and such to throw away. As soon as he’s done, Isak is there, wrapping his arms around Even’s neck.

“Thank you for today,” he whispers. Even leans down to nuzzle their noses together, and settles his hands on Isak’s dainty hips.

“You liked it?”

“Loved it,” Isak affirms. “You’re the best fiancé in the world. And…” he smiles and looks down, before looking back up into Even’s eyes. “You’ll be an even more amazing husband.”

Even kisses him then, both of them giddy and laughing into each others mouths, before Even lifts him up, prompting Isak to wrap his legs around his waist. Isak is still giggling but tries to huff anyway, the way he always does when he pretends to not love Even manhandling and toting and tossing him around.

Even throws him onto their bed, making him fly half a meter back into the air on their new bouncy mattress, that Mahdi, Magnus and Jonas all chipped in on to get for them as an engagement present.

“Jesus christ, Ev!” Isak yells, eyes wide and still bouncing a little bit, before he bursts into laughter.

Even is laughing too, as he crawls on top of Isak. Isak spreads his legs automatically and Even settles between them, laughing and pressing kisses all over Isak’s face.

Even undresses Isak and spends a full hour worshipping his body, licking and biting at his nipples, marking up his thick thighs, kissing all over his body, fingering and eating him out slowly, content to just lie there between his boy’s flexing thighs and make him feel good.

Even fucks him hard and fast, aiming for his sweet spot on every thrust from beginning to end, exactly the way Isak loves it the most.

He cleans Isak up afterwards, running a warm, soft towel down his stomach and between his legs, trying to get all of himself out of Isak, while Isak just lies there and smiles at him lazily.

“You want some water?”

Isak nods. “Fridge water.”

Even smiles on his way to the kitchen. They’ve been living together for months now, he knows Isak always wants fridge water, doesn’t like it straight out of the tap, yet he _always_ lets Even know anyway. It’s fucking cute as hell for some reason. He’s pretty sure the reason is that he just finds everything Isak does fucking cute as hell.

He brings Isak his water, and gets behind him to spoon him to sleep. Once Isak has set the water glass on one of their bedside tables, Even takes his left hand and kisses the diamond ring on Isak’s finger, like he does every night before falling asleep.

“I love you, Ev,” Isak whispers, and Even can hear the content happiness in his voice.

“You too, baby,” he answers. “More than anything.”


End file.
